It is often desirable to make assessment and/or predictions regarding the operation of a real world physical system, such as an electro-mechanical system.
Conventionally, models are used to analyze data and generate results that may be used to make assessments and/or predictions of the physical system. Models may be an important aspect in making industrial systems function efficiently. A model may be built on a local computer and then the model is transmitted to another computer to be executed. However, running the model on a computer different from where it was built may involve re-writing the model program and de-bugging the program, which may be very time consuming and error-prone. This re-writing/de-bugging process may be repeated each time the model is run on another system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to facilitate model construction for a physical system in a more efficient and accurate manner.